


Back Home (Kinda one shots)

by peepeepoopoo33



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bullying, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmare, Nightmares, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepoopoo33/pseuds/peepeepoopoo33
Summary: Some of the aftermath of The Origins.And what I mean by "(kinda one shots)" is that the first one is a 2 parter.
Relationships: Darwin Watterson & Gumball Watterson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. The Nightmare (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Gumball and Darwin fall asleep in the car after The Origins pt 2

Gumball wakes up in the car and sees his new little brother hugging his arm tightly as he sleeps. Gumball smiled and went to move, but Darwin hugged him tighter and scrunched up his face in fear as he was still asleep. Gumball was confused at first, but then he took knowledge of the fact that Darwin must've still been scared after almost losing his family a just few minutes ago. Gumball lightly stroked his head which made him smile again.

"Oh man this is so amazing!" Baby Gumball thought to himself. "Not only do I have a pet goldfish, I have a pet goldfish with legs that can talk! Actually, I'm not even sure he counts as a pet anymore... definitely not. I sure do hope he's not insecure about being considered a pet for the next 8 years!"

Gumball continued to think about random stuff while staying close to his sleeping brother (as to not scare him) and they were home before he knew it.

Nicole carried Darwin into the house as Gumball rambled on about all the things he wanted to do with him. Nicole interrupted him.

"Now now Gumball, your brother has had a very stressful day and probably needs a lot of time to rest. After that, I will give him a bath and get him all fixed up, and then maybe you can play with him... only if he's up to it."

"Oh....... ok." Gumball said, disappointed, yet understanding.

Nicole was happy, but also surprised. Gumball usually could never suppress his energy or excitement.

"He must really care about him." She thought to herself.

A few minutes later after Darwin wakes up...

Nicole carries Darwin into the bathroom. He was still a bit tired and barely awake, but that changed when he saw that damned toilet. He scream and leaped out of Nicole's arm and presses himself against the wall, shaking. Nicole puts her hand on his cheek.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Darwin only stutters in fear. Nicole looks behind her and assumes the answer.

"Is it the toilet?"

Darwin whimpers, indicating a yes.

"Awww, sweetheart, you don't need to be scared. We're never letting anything happen to you again."

"Y-you sure?" Darwin asked, still shaking.

"Of course, sweetie! See, look..."

Nicole goes over to the toilet and closed the lid.

"There. Now you can't fall in. Now, I need you to get in the tu-"

Darwin runs as fast as his new small legs can carry him and jumps into the tub, still cowering and shaking. Nicole looks at him with shock and sympathy. After the bath, Nicole noticed cuts and bruises all over his body. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Is everything ok, Mrs. Mom?"

"It's fine sweetie I just.... didn't know it was this bad. Here, I'll get you some band-aids." 

She opened the cabinet inside their bathroom mirror and took out some band-aids. Applying them to Darwin's injuries took way longer than anticipated.

"Oh, sweetie, what in the world have you been through?" She mumbled to herself, but Darwin heard.

"Oh, not much, it's just..."

He began to explain many of the things he had to pull through in order to even have a family. His eyes began to fill with tears, and eventually, he couldn't even talk anymore. He was sobbing uncontrollably. He felt so sad, afraid, and alone. He was snapped back to reality by the reassuring voice of a mother.

"Shhhhh"

He then realized that Nicole was hugging him. He hugged back. They had a silent moment of hugging before Darwin was ready to go out and see Gumball.

"Darwin!" He shouted as he went to hug him.

"I've been waiting forever, man! What do you wanna do? We could..."

Gumball began to enthusiastically list all the things he wanted to do. Darwin found his excitement a little bit overwhelming.

"Uhhhh..."

Gumball noticed his brother looking overwhelmed.

"...or we could just watch TV. Do you want to watch TV?" Gumball asked.

"Y-yeah... yeah let's do that." Darwin said shyly.

Gumball and Darwin sat down on the couch and watched some Animaniacs 2020 (even though this episode takes place way before 2020. Just don't question it.)

As Gumball watched the show contently and laughed at almost every single joke, Darwin barely paid any attention at all. Actually, not barely, he didn't pay any attention at all. He was deep in thought about everything that happened. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the image of his family replacing him out of his head. As he was thinking, he curled himself up into a tiny ball and notably looking scared and sad, however, Gumball was too engulfed in the gay mice on the screen to notice this. Suddenly, a horrifying thought crossed his mind.

"It was all my fault for not being good enough."

After, Darwin tried his best to internally convince himself that this wasn't true, but he just couldn't, he believed it so strongly! He started to tear up a bit without noticing.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Gumball suddenly asked.

Darwin softly gasped out of shock. He almost forgot he was even there!

"Everything ok?" Gumball asked, worried.

"Huh? No, yeah, everything's fine." Darwin said, not making eye contact and hugging his legs tighter.

"Are you sure? Because I heard you crying in the bathroom...and you're also crying right now." Gumball pointed out.

Slightly embarrassed, Darwin wiped his tears that he just noticed were there.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon, dude, if you're upset about something, I wanna know about it, and I won't judge you. After all, you are my little brother."

Darwin finally made eye contact with Gumball and spoke as his voice broke.

"I-I'm you're little brother?"

He had a special glow in his eyes. One that Gumball would never forget. Gumball patted him on the head causing him to smile. Genuinely.

"Of course you are, lil bro!"

"Well, I'm still a little sad and scared over almost losing you." Darwin admitted.

"Awwww, here." Gumball wrapped him up in a blanket. "It's gonna be ok. I promise you're safe with us, we'll protect you!"

"Really!"

"Of course!"

Gumball lightly tickled Darwin on the cheek and he let out a high pitched giggle. Gumball found that adorable so he giggled too. 

"Now c'mon, let's keep watching, Yakko's about to say something funny!"

"Ok!" Darwin said enthusiastically whilst not knowing who Yakko was because as I said earlier he was not paying attention. He was too busy being sad&cute. 

Some hours pass and then it was finally time for Gumball and Darwin to go to bed. 

"Night, bro!"

"G'night, Gumball!"

Darwin felt more confident than ever, like he really was part of the family, however that feeling didn't last long, for he experienced a horrible nightmare...


	2. The Nightmare (Part 2)

Darwin woke up behind the glass watching the family replace him.

"No....not this again......I can't go through this again..."

Darwin panicked he was banging on the glass, screaming and sobbing. The family walked out of the pet store smiling as if nothing ever happened. Darwin watches the family he almost died for be happy without him. Acting as if he never existed. His vision blurred up, indicating that he began to cry again. 

When it unblurred, he wiped his eyes and noticed that he was suddenly in the living room.

"How did I.... GUMBALL! GUMBALL I'M HERE!!! GUMBALL!!!!!!"

"So, what do you think of your new goldfish."

"It's just like the old one, Mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Thanks for taking me to the pet shop. Who would've thought that goldfish are completely replaceable?"

Both of them laughed as Darwin's eyes filled with tears. Again.

"Yeah, I don't know why I thought I needed him in the first place. He's just a pet. Completely useless!"

Nicole as Gumball laughed again.

"Useless?" Darwin asked quietly, receiving no answer.

"Exactly! Hey, what if the old Darwin is still trying to get back to us?"

"I AM!" Darwin yelled. Well, tried to yell, no words actually came out.

Gumball shrugged.

"Well, then this is his fault for not being good enough."

Nicole and Gumball shared yet another laugh as Darwin looked to the ground in defeat. 

Nicole and Gumball's laughing echoed in Darwin's ears. It was going on for to long. They were happy without him. Happier without him. He couldn't take it anymore. He punched his ears as hard as he could (which wasn't very hard considering the fact that he was only 2).

"MAKE IT STOP!!!" He shouted.

The scene of Nicole and Gumball on the couch faded into black, but the laughing was still there. A voice began to speak over the laughter.

"They don't want you. They don't need you. They never needed you."

"I know!" He answered, he then realized this voice sounded familiar... it was his.

"You never should've came back. Their life would be easier without you!"

"Shut up.........., me!"

"If you were just a tad bit better this never would've happened! You're a failure! Do you hear me? A failure!!!"

"I know I am, just leave me alone!"

"Never! I'm a part of you! I'm never leaving as long as you live!"

Suddenly, the pitch blackness turned into the imagine of the family happily replacing him. He screamed.

Gumball woke up to all the noise Darwin was making in his sleep. 

"Darwin? Buddy? You ok?" He asked as he tapped his little brother on the head.

Darwin woke up and grabbed on to him instantly, hugging him and crying. Gumball didn't know what to do, so he stroked him on the head trying to calm him down.

It worked in a way. Darwins' crying was softer and quieter.

Gumball looked Darwin in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I had a scary d-dream"

"Awww, Darwin." Gumball hugged him. "It's ok, it wasn't real."

They hugged in silence for a while.

"You wanna talk about it?" Gumball asked.

Darwin sighed.

"Well.... it's where I didn't make it back home....and...you r-replaced me... and then you told Mrs. Mom that I was useless and replaceable."

"Well...do you think you're useless and replaceable?"

"Yes? No? Maybe? I don't know...."

"Awwww, c'mon, you know I'd never make you feel bad on purpose."

"Yeah, I guess..." Darwin said, not actually believing himself.

"C'mere, dude." 

Gumball hugged him tightly.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't you sleep in my bed tonight? That way I could protect you from having another nightmare."

Darwin nodded.

"Thanks, Gumball." He said quietly before wiping his tears.

The two brothers spent the rest of the night cuddling and they all lived happily ever after <3

Well other than Darwin shoving down all his pain for the next 8 years to keep people from worrying about him but hey that's not important rn-


	3. The School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "The School" by Supersinger9000 on Fanfiction.net
> 
> TW: Second hand embarrassment /hj

Nicole dropped Gumball and Darwin off at school. It was Darwin's first day! Gumball was super excited to spend the School day with his little brother for the first time. Nicole kissed Darwin on the forehead after he left the car.

"Goodbye kids, be good!" Nicole called to them.

"We will!" They said in unison.

As Gumball walked up to the school he was jumpy and energetic, as usual, but then he noticed that Darwin wasn't walking next to him. He looked behind him and saw his little brother shyly walking behind him.

"Everything ok, dude?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah everything's fine." Darwin began to rub his arm. "Just a little nervous, that's all."

Gumball put his hand on his brother's shoulder reassuringly

"Awwww, buddy, you have nothing to be nervous about."

"B-but this is a new school! I don't know anyone and-"

He began to hyperventilate. Gumball spoke to him in a soft voice.

"Hey, hey! Easy there, calm down, calm down."

Darwin sighed.

"There's one person you know."

"Who?"

"Me! And I know everyone! I'll walk you through it, you have nothing to worry about, I promise!"

"Y-you promise."

"I promise."

Darwin smiled. "Thank you."

"C'mon lil bro, we gotta get to class before we're late."

Gumball grabbed Darwin's arm and ran into school.

Everything went smoothly, that was until recess. Gumball ran ahead up him. Darwin tried to catch up to him, but he fell into the dirt. He got up on his knees and dusted himself off. As he did so, he heard laughter from behind him. That's when he realized that he didn't fall, he was pushed. 

He looked behind him and saw Tobias Wilson wiping a tear of laughter.

"A fish with legs? You gotta be kidding me!"

"Oh, uhmmm..."

Darwin looked down at his legs. He was overwhelmed and didn't know what to say as this was his first time being picked on. He just blurted out "sorry."

He began to get up, but he didn't get a chance as Tobias asked another question.

"How did you get your legs anyways?"

"Oh! Well..." Darwin wanted to say "You coulda just asked," but he was pretty scared. He just wanted to do whatever the rainbow figure told him to do in hopes that he'll leave him alone.

"It started when Mr. Dad bought me from a van as a pet goldfish for my brother Gum-"

"So you're a pet?" Tobias interrupted with an eyebrow raised.

Darwin looked down and played with the dirt as he spoke shyly.

"N-not anymore."

Tobias snickered before laughing.

"You- you don't just stop being a pet."

He continued to laugh as Darwin held in tears. His cheeks began to turn an adorable shade of pink.

"Oh man, this is the best thing I've heard all day!"

Tobias kept the laughter and insults coming. Darwin tried to say something, but he was to flustered to do so. Luckily for him, a firm and protective voice came from behind.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"

It was Gumball, obviously. He was in a protective stance and his face was all scrunched up. He was pissed. Darwin hid behind his leg.

"Geez man, it's not my fault your pet can't take a joke."

"Number 1, he is NOT a pet..." he said stomping his foot. "And number 2, there's a difference between a joke and just being a jerk!"

Tobias crossed his arms. "Psssh, whatever."

The rainbow blob walked away.

Gumball sighed in anger before looking behind him to see how his little brother was doing. 

"You ok, dude?" He asked as he helped Darwin up.

"Y-yeah..." Darwin sniffed and put on a fake smile. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? You do know if you weren't you can tell me, right?"

"I said I'm fine." Darwin said, slightly annoyed.

Gumball hesitated.

"Ok..." He was definitely not convinced, but it was obvious that his brother didn't want to talk about it, so he resorted to the next option, taking his mind off of it.

"Lemme show you around the playground!"

Darwin nodded.

Gumball grabbed his fin and began to run when the bell rang.

"Aw man, maybe next time?"

"Ok" Darwin said, still trying to hold in tears.

The second everyone sat down, the teacher spoke.

"Class, today we have a new student. Darwin, please stand up and introduce yourself.

Darwin looked around the room. All eyes were on him. Oh no. It was bad enough trying to hold in tears in the middle of class, but trying to hold in tears while your the center of attention? This could not end well.

C'mon, Darwin, you've got this. Just pull through this and everything will be ok. He thought to himself.

He took a deep breath and slowly stood up.

"H-hi... my name is Darwin Raglan Caspian A-Ahab..."

He was looking down, but it was no use, his voice was too squeaky.

"...P-Poseidon..."

"Is he crying?" He heard someone shout from behind him.

"Nicodemius Watterson the-"

He couldn't help it. Tears came falling out like a waterfall. 

"I GOTTA GO!" He blurted out as he ran out of the room as fast as he could. He heard some giggles as he left.

He ran into a stall in the boys bathroom and rocked himself back and forth while breathing heavily for a few seconds before crying hysterically into his hands whilst still curled up into a ball.

Gumball ran out of the class almost as soon as he did, worried as ever.

"Darwin? Where are you?" He called out. No answer. 

He used his special older bro powers from The Origins and they lead him to the boys bathroom. Sure enough, he heard crying from there. He walked to the third stall and knocked.

"Darwin? Buddy? You in there?"

"No!" He called out.

"Oh... ok. I'll check somewhere else."

Gumball almost left the room when he heard sniffles coming from that stall.

"Wait a minute."

He walked back to that stall and knocked again.

"Darwin, I know you're in there, you can come out."

Darwin walked out of the stall, wiping his tears. He hugged his older brother instantly. Gumball threw his arms up in shock, but comforted him quickly after

"There there." He muttered.

"You- you didn't tell me the kids here were gonna be mean."

Gumball sighed.

"Look, Tobias can be a real jerk sometimes, but he's not that bad once you get to know him. He just went a little to far this time. You shouldn't pay attention to him, man. Who cares what he thinks? What matters is that I think of you as a brother and that will never change."

"T-thanks Gumball."

Gumball stopped hugging him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You ready to go back now?"

"Mm-mm" he said as he shook his head.

"Why not?"

Darwin covered his face.

"I-I don't think I can ever show my face there again. They probably all think I'm a loser."

Gumball laughed a bit. "Well a least you didn't-" Gumball went on to tell embarrassing stories about himself.

"See dude? We're both losers." Gumball said as he playfully punched Darwin on the shoulder. Darwin smiled a bit and wiped a tear.

"I guess I feel better now."

"C'mon, dude."

Gumball grabbed Darwin's hand to walk him back to class.

When they left the bathroom, they saw Tobias waiting for them outside, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

Out of instinct, Darwin took a step back and Gumball protectively put an arm in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asked, angrily.

"I just wanted to apologize. I was just teasing! I didn't mean to make your brother cry like that in front of everyone."

"That's nice of you Tobias, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Gumball said with his arms crossed.

Tobias sighed and looked at the cowering fish behind the blue cat.

"I'm sorry, Darwin."

"It's ok, I forgive you!" Darwin said cheerfully.

And despite the fact that Tobias' apology was half assed asf, Darwin's forgiving nature got the best of him and everyone was happy yayyyyy!


End file.
